


Family

by Pearlislove



Series: Mamma Mia oneshots [9]
Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Sophie and Ruby are family. Whether they like it or not they are tied toghther, and the time for healing has come.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Real shorty about Ruby and Sophie because somehow they and their relationship became my faves after watching the second movie?

"I love you, I adore you, I lay my life before you..." Sophie mumbled quietly, carefully laying down her baby on the bed and sitting down next to her.   
  
With her hands now freed, she opened the photo album she had brought with her. It was bright pink and had 'Donna Sheridan' written in a rainbow of colours on the cover. A few glitter expelling fake flowers and two bright orange peace-signs completed the look.    
  
Carefully, making sure that no photos fell out, Sophie opened it to one of the last pages of the album. It was completely white and empty, with the example of a single photo.   
  
A young Donna grinned at the camera, her newborn daughter held in her arms and sleeping against her chest.   
  
Underneath the photo with a purple ink, someone had painstakingly noted the names: 'Donna and Sophie Sheridan'.   
  
Studying the lone photo and text, Sophie withdrew her own photo from her pocket. Swiping glue across the paper, she put it in place. A grinning Sophie next to her grinning mother, lovingly embracing her own newborn daughter as Donna embraced Sophie.    
  
With purple ink, Sophie wrote down their names: Sophie and Bella Donna Sheridan.   
  
"What are you doing there Sophie?" Ruby smiled, seeing her granddaughter sitting on her bed and playing with what seemed to be a photo album.   
  
"Grandma! I didn't notice you coming in!" Sophie smiled, trying to pat the bed beside her to invite her grandmother to stay, before realizing little Bella was already resting there.   
  
"I assumed my heels were loud enough. Your fathers seemed to think so. I'll knock next time" Ruby smiled teasingly, carefully picking up her great grandchild and holding her while she settled on the bed next to Sophie. "What  _ are _ you doing?" She glanced over at the photo album.   
  
"Completing mum’s photo album.” Sophie answered, shrugging. "Mum put a picture of her and me in here when I was newborn here, so I thought I should have a picture of me and Bella as well."   
  
"Well, if that’s what you want, isn't there a picture missing?" Ruby asked softly, putting down Bella in her lap so she’d have hands free. Her skirt was thick and comfortable and she knew the child was safe there.   
  
"There is?" Sophie asked, a bit confused.   
  
"Yes, this" Grinning, Ruby reached into her pocket and retrieved a small paper square, which she handed to Sophie. "I was going to give it to you earlier, but I never got around to it."   
  
Surprised, Sophie flipped over the paper, gasping as she saw the faces etched in black and white on the other side of it.    
  
"A polaroid!" Sophie exclaimed, bringing it closer to her face to inspect it more carefully. The face of the young woman was eerily familiar, a tiny baby happily burrowing it's head against her bosom. "Is...is this you and mum?" She asked, looking up at Ruby.

  
Sophie had never before seen a photo of her mother as a child, much less a baby.   
  
Ruby smiled, nodding. "Donna was two months when that was taken. They'd let me bring her home from the hospital for the first time a few weeks earlier and I wanted to celebrate the occasion by takign a photo."   
  
Sophie listened to what her grandmother was saying, wrinkling her forehead in confusion at the last part. "Why did they keep her in the hospital so long? I got to bring home Bella after less than a week." She asked, tickling her daughters belly and smiling when the baby girl gurgled delightedly.   
  
Ruby sigh. "You mum was born early by almost two months. By the time I brought her home she still wasn't the size of a normal baby." She shook her head sadly. Mindful of her sharp nails, she stroked a hand over her great granddaughters soft head. Even so many years later, she remembered the feeling of holding her tiny baby girl in her arms. "Back then there wasn't much they could do, either way. They kept her locked up in this horrible, sterile room with all the other babies that were too small, waiting for her to grow... I was so lucky when i could bring her home.”   
  
Sophie nodded once more, carefully leaning her head against her grandmother's shoulder. "Mum never told me any of that. I'm glad she made it." Sophie knew it wasn’t as safe back then. A premature baby was always at risk, forty five years ago even more so.   
  
"I'm glad too. It may not seem like it from your perspective, but I did love your mother with all my heart... And I love you too, whether you believe it or not." Ruby smiles, wrapping her arm around her shoulders and gently pressing a kiss to her granddaughters head. "I swear I’m going to be a good grandmother, Sophie. For you, and for Bella.”   
  
Sophie sigh, feeling at peace with the world. Her grandmother's lips were cold against her skin but the kiss was loving and she smiled. "I believe you. I believe you’ll be the best grandmother ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! <3


End file.
